


Lips like cherries, eyes like sea

by starkass



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hairdresser, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, James be strong, John is a Hairdresser, M/M, Teasing, and a little shit as usual, the au you didn't ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkass/pseuds/starkass
Summary: In which James is akward(ly adorable) and John is a little, teasing shit.





	Lips like cherries, eyes like sea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [HelAuditore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore), my beta ❤

_“James, look at your hair... It- it’s a mess! You don’t take enough care of yourself.”_  
_“Good Lord, Mir--“_  
_“Enough! I’ll take you to the hairdresser. No. Excuses. Allowed.”_  
_“But I can fix it up by myself--“_  
_“Oh please, don’t make me laugh. You’re hopeless.”_  
_“No one touches my hair.”_  
_“Shut up and follow me. Now.”_

 

* * *

 

_Why me?_ James thought while he was walking beside Miranda, who looked so proud of herself for her impossible challenge- or, at least, almost impossible. She succeeded in taking James out. Seriously, he stayed all day at home reading his endless books and drinking tea.  
Miranda was smiling like a ray of sunshine, glancing at James with a strange sparkle in her eyes.  
“Ohw James, don’t be grumpy, please. Enjoy yourself once in a while!” she said nudging him with her elbow.  
He only sighed and rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Miranda stopped in front of a glass door above which there was an italic-written sign “At Max’s – Men and women”.  
“Here we are!” she spoke patting James’ shoulder, that genuine smile always on her lips.  
James was a little scared- even if he wouldn’t had admitted it. He had never gone to a hairdresser before precisely because he didn’t trust someone who held a pair of scissors in his hands, capable of ruining your look in less than five minutes. And you had to pay for it, too. No fucking way.  
So, this was James’ first time. Hooray!  
Almost growling, he followed Miranda inside.  
To be honest, it was a very nice place. The walls were half wooden and the other half white with- those were fishing nets? What the fuck. The floor was wooden as well while the basins and the other furniture were white with brown leather stools. Classic rock music was playing from the old radio on the counter. Cool.  
But then, James noticed a small square near the register post. _“Love is in the hair”_.  
“Can we just leave right now, please?” he asked turning towards Miranda with a frown, but she was already gone and now she was speaking with a beautiful, dark, curly haired, green cat eyed girl. She was wearing a black crop top with a generous neckline and a denim, high-waisted, short skirt with a line of buttons on the front. It had to be Max, the owner of the salon. Miranda told him she was a true talent in her job and had a nose for business, even if she was young.  
James furrowed his eyebrows. They were looking at him. Then the younger girl smiled mischievously and disappeared behind a black tent.  
_’the hell is she d-_ he thought more and more anxious, when Miranda went back to him. Was she chuckling?  
She gave him a gentle tap on his cheek. “Do you want to stay here or...?”  
Wait- had he really been standing in the doorway like an idiot, since he’d entered? Perfect.  
He shrugged his shoulders and with a grunt followed Miranda to the armchairs in the waiting area, attempting to sit on one of them.  
“Oh, dear. That is the wrong chair” Max immediately scolded him with a laugh, jerking her chin in the direction of a free tool.  
James felt his face burn and, cursing in his mind, reached it.  
Seated in front of the large mirror, he glanced around torturing his own hands. He could feel Miranda’s eyes on him.  
“Hello, cutie.”  
At those words, James’ body froze. Swallowing, he slowly raised his gaze and-  
_Oh. My. Fucking. Dear. God._  
Behind his stool there was a man – he was surely in his 30s. Tanned skin, dark curls tied up in a bun leaving a few stray locks, well-cared moustache and goatee, wearing a tank, so damn tight, white top, a high-waisted black pair of pants with red, white, light pink and orange flowers and a pair of sand suede shoes; at his waist a black belt.  
Absolutely gorgeous.  
James swallowed again and cleared his throat. Voice? What voice?  
The hot man was now squeezing James’ shoulders and his hands were so warm through the layer of his shirt. James’ face was all red, even down his neck. Not only because of anxiety.  
“What can I do for you?” the hot man said, a large smile on his face that highlighted the wrinkles near the corners of his eyes.  
James looked like a complete idiot, again. Wide eyes, mouth half-open, hands pressed on his own thighs.  
“I—“  
“If you can fix his hair, you will make me really happy.” Miranda answered for him, another chuckle escaped from her mouth. It was her who was truly enjoying herself.  
“No problem, girl. I will quell this mane” he promised carding his fingers through James’ hair. That made James shiver. “Please, follow me to the basin” he asked then.  
After a moment, James quietly stood up and went to sit down on the basin’s small armchair.  
He let out a little breath to calm himself, when the man’s fingers were again in his hair and his eyes were glancing directly at James’ face.  
“Is it your first time?” he asked with a gentle tone before opening the tap. The water was lukewarm and calmed James’ nerves, just a little.  
Overwhelmed by the sensation of those fingers massaging his head, James almost didn’t hear the question but then he opened his eyes - when did he close them? - and looked up. Sadly, all he could see was the ceiling. “Ehm, y-yes. My friend there”, he pointed to Miranda who was reading - or more like, pretending to read - a fashion magazine, “insisted on bringing me to a hairdresser because _I can’t fix my hair by myself_... Bullshit.” he almost spouted that last word.  
He was relaxing due to the circular movements of the man’s fingers, although his heart was pounding in his own ears. It was a strange feeling, but not so uncomfortable. He could feel hot man’s fingertips rub his scalp and that made James’ skin tickle.  
The hot man heartily laughed while he was pouring some shampoo in James’ hair. “So, I’ll pop your cherry.” he stated with warm voice and James was certain he was grinning. Did he really say ‘pop’ smacking hips lips?  
At that, James’s face went from red to purple. Was it just him or was the air so fucking hot? Jesus, he was sweating.  
Wow, he even managed to let out a nervous chuckle. His eyes were now fixed on the ceiling and his mind on something else.  
_Calm the fuck down, James._  
After two washes, the hot man wrapped James’ hair in a towel and they went back to the stool. There, he put a black, nylon cape around James’ reddened neck. Just then he pulled out a pair of scissors, surely taken from the storage next to the stool.  
“Has anybody ever told you that you have marvellous hair?” the hot man said drying James’ hair with the towel, massaging his head again.  
“N-no…” he honestly answered, eyes firmly down, glancing at his own shoes through the mirror. Just once in a while he looked up and in that exact moment he noted the hot man was wearing a necklace. It looked like a shark tooth. That wasn’t the only thing he’d noticed. On his left bicep there was a tattoo, a red-haired vintage mermaid in a sensual pose, on her head and at the beginning of her tail there were pink flowers and next to her an anchor.  
“Don’t worry, sweetie, I’ll be gentle.” the hot man teased before he started to comb and cut James’ hair with his skilled hands.  
Even the tip of James’ ears were red. He was so frustrated…  
“I had few clients with ginger hair. I have a weakness for freckles.” he continued after a pause during which James tried to catch all his inappropriate thoughts and put them in a little box deep in his mind- but those words had certainly had the opposite effect. James swallowed thickly and tightened his own hands under the black cape. Was he serious? He couldn’t be…  
“And for taciturn men.” his voice was so near, what the- oh… The hot man was just next to his left ear, his breath caressed James’ skin like a sweet breeze. His scent was a mix of coconut shampoo, cologne and cigar. Breath-taking.  
He was looking right at his face through the mirror and, feeling his hard glance, James raised his head. Hot man’s eyes were blue and deep like the sea. There was a glint in them, hidden like a precious treasure but warm like the Caribbean heat.  
_James, you’re fucked._  
His lips parted a little and he felt his face go on flames. He was surely having a heart-attack.  
Inhaling some air, he held his gaze for like three seconds before he casted his eyes away because it was too much for his poor heart. The plant in the corner on his right was certainly more interesting.  
Smirking lasciviously, the hot man returned to his duty while cheerfully whistling the song that was passing on the radio at that moment.  
James remained silent for all the remaining time, feeling his heart rate wildly racing everywhere, especially in his gut.  
Once finished, the hot man sighed satisfied by his own work. “Well? Do you like it?” he asked, hands on his hips.  
James woke from his thoughts - and _what thoughts_ \- shaking his head a little. Then he analysed the result. Well, hot man was talented, he had to admit it. Before, his hair was truly a mess, dehydrated and full of split ends, but now it seemed shiny, well-cared and revitalised. Hot man also reduced its length, from the middle of his neck to past his ears.  
He smiled, though he was still under pressure. He didn’t want to be rude.  
“Yes...” he almost whispered and hot man nodded, that wide smile always on his lips.  
“Good to hear. And now—“, he started saying grabbing the hair-drier from the storage, “let’s dry this beautiful, auburn mane.”. He switched it on and then his fingers were again through James’ hair. It took some minutes to dry it properly.  
The hot man - James was curious about his name by this point, he couldn’t go on naming him just The hot man - popped out from behind him and was now standing on James’ left.  
“How about adjusting the beard, too?” he proposed smiling his way. Now James could have a right, full image of him. His body was thin but muscular, his chest was broad and, thanks to the tight top - _really, thanks_ -, he could see that also his pectorals were emphasised… and his nipples too. A Greek statue made of marble. Damn.  
Oh, and on his right forearm there was another tattoo, this time a skull with three roses, one behind it and two under it. He was into tattoos, wasn’t he?  
Right, he had to answer. He cleared his throat and nodded lightly. But then, his gaze dropped on hot man’s mouth-- _shit_.  
Aware of that, he instantly looked away and bit his lower lip.  
James heard an amused giggle coming from the hot man and suddenly a hand brushed against his flushed cheek.  
James’ mind went blank.  
He lifted his chin a little and moved close to James’ face. “Can I?” he repeated thickly.  
His eyelashes were really long and thin. And his lips so fucking distracting…  
James blinked once or twice, held his breath and with shaky voice responded with a feeble “Yes...”. His body was all tense.  
“All right.” he smiled, next he was behind the stool to take another pair of scissors, a smaller one. Again, he was standing in front of James. He began to trim his beard, moving his head by the chin a little over here and then a little other there, his gaze so focused a line formed between his eyebrows.  
This was too much. Hot man was too close to him, his scent inebriated James’ nostrils and lungs; his necklace was fluttering under his nose, hypnotising; his breath was warming his overheated skin, smelling like malt. James swore he could die in that moment.  
His mouth was half-opened, the lips even redder from this distance-- Christ. He was definitely tempting him.  
After minutes that felt like ages, the hot man stopped and set the scissors on the storage.  
“Et voilà!” he shouted out, showing off a toothy smile, chest out, while his hands were resting on his sharp hips. “So?” he asked when he saw that James remained as quiet as a fish.  
James blinked again before glancing at the mirror. Damn, now he looked fine! He was almost a different person.  
“You- you’re amazing!” escaped from his mouth and just later he realized what he said. His face was an ember by now.  
The hot man laughed and his eyes twinkled. “Thank you, dear.” he spoke sincerely. He took the black cape off from James’ shoulders and brushed his neck in order to remove the remaining cut locks. There was talc on the brush, such a relief for his skin.  
Suddenly, the hot man was gone. James stood up from the stool and slowly reached Miranda, who was still sitting on an armchair with the magazine shut into her lap.  
“How do you feel?” she asked smiling in her gentle manner, even if it seemed like she was laughing up her sleeves.  
James was sure he was red all over his face.  
“I-I wasn’t expecting this, but... I feel good.” he answered releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.  
“I’m glad to hear it.”.

James walked over to the cashier, behind the wooden counter there was Max. Before he could open his mouth, the girl said, “All paid already.” pointing behind him.  
He frowned and then he turned towards Miranda. Right.  
They bid Max goodbye before getting out. James felt just a little disappointed, he didn’t get to see the hot man for one last time. He didn’t even know his name. What a shame..  
As they were walking home, seeing that soft but unbearable pout on James’ face, Miranda pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. “Take it. And please call him.”.  
James didn’t understand what she was saying, at first. But then he glanced at the paper – the hairdresser’s invoice.  
“Oh God”, her voice desperate, “Turn it..!”.  
He did so and... On the back there was a number, a phone number. And a note.  
“I’m not good with my hands only… ;) -John".  
_Jesus. Fucking. Christ._  
His name was John. Hot man had a name.  
He didn’t realize he was smiling like an idiot until he heard Miranda burst in a thunderous laugh.

 

* * *

 

James texted him the very next day. He couldn’t control himself... Nor his fingers.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, James found out that Miranda had set it all up. She had spoken plenty about James to John and then, one day, he asked her to meet him. So… John teased him all the time because he was really flirting with him.  
That little shit.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>     
> The small square
> 
>  
> 
> First tattoo
> 
>  
> 
> Second tattoo
> 
> I hope you liked this oneshot :) It's my little contribution to the fandom...  
> See you soon, pirates!  
> You can find me on Tumblr as [theoldgaylion](http://theoldgaylion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
